


Yours, Mine, Ours

by thechaoscryptid



Series: Rare Pair Central [29]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Marriage, Slice of Life, Tattoo Artist Sakura, Unplanned Pregnancy, Zabuza and Haku also show up, very very slight mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/pseuds/thechaoscryptid
Summary: It goes like this: Mondays are for missing her. Mondays are for quad-shot mochas picked up minutes before they have to be at work, just because a few more seconds spent in each others’ company is worth it. Mondays are mostly spent trying to wipe a smile off his face, because Genma teases him mercilessly about it, and Raidou’s got people to interview.Mondays, now, are bitter with a hint of sun as Sakura walks off to work her days away.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Namiashi Raidou
Series: Rare Pair Central [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382941
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Yours, Mine, Ours

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a summary of/love letter to a modern au I may or may not write in the future. I missed writing these two ❤

It starts like this: there’s a scuffle in the street, a push and shove match between pink and black outside the tattoo parlor just down the road from Raidou’s favorite coffee shop. His large light roast spatters on the sidewalk as pink stumbles back into him, all ink and ire in the morning sun as she screams at a man who--according to what Raidou can tell--doesn’t deserve to have laid eyes on her in the first place. 

He makes the mistake of grabbing her elbow as she starts forward again, and gods, the look she levels him with could eviscerate a lesser man. 

She looks between them.

Looks back up.

Looks down once more, and by the time she’s wrenched herself away to yell again, whoever the other man is has fled, and it’s probably for the better. Another person leans against the door of the tattoo parlor, long brown hair blowing in the breeze and a cigarette between black-tipped fingers as they fix Raidou with a look that screams _Run while you can._

But Raidou doesn’t. He sits Pink down on the sidewalk and when she sniffs, wordlessly offers her a cigarette.

She accepts, and then tells him to fuck off when she’s done with it, and so he tells her he hopes she got whatever that was out of her system for good before leaving her and not-bastard alone.

It starts like this: Sasuke always shows up on the days Zabuza’s not working, Haku has their morning cigarette, and Sakura says she doesn’t know how many more ways to say _It’s over._ Today there’s another presence, a redhead in a leather jacket that, miraculously, doesn’t holler at her when she stumbles into his chest. 

When she tells this one to leave her alone, he does, and Haku wolf-whistles when she walks in the door with a flush on her face and something not-quite-describable settling in the back of her head. 

Zabuza shows.

Sakura tattoos a brilliant array of flowers.

Haku chuckles when someone comes in, putting on a brave face in front of his lover who’s pushing for a piercing.

The day wears on, and when Sakura leaves for the evening, Red is walking down the street, back toward downtown. She calls out, apologizes.

Red-- _Raidou,_ he tells her, all smoke and satin as he offers his phone for her number--seems to be, on the surface, all that Sasuke isn’t, and Sakura actually _wants_ to text him back when the _hey_ pops up on her phone later that night.

It goes like this: Mondays are for missing her. Mondays are for quad-shot mochas picked up minutes before they have to be at work, just because a few more seconds spent in each others’ company is worth it. Mondays are mostly spent trying to wipe a smile off his face, because Genma teases him mercilessly about it, and Raidou’s got people to interview.

Mondays, now, are bitter with a hint of sun as Sakura walks off to work her days away.

Tuesdays are for texting, Wednesdays are for wanting, and Thursdays are for talking over a meal for an hour, because that’s what time he has for a break on his longest days.

Sakura lives her life on a wire, dancing the line between too close and not close enough with everything she does. She’s a hurricane, angry and wild on her worst days, but she’s also the rainbows after the rain, brilliant and beautiful enough to make his chest twist with the force of all that he feels for her. 

Sakura _captivates_ him.

He loves her.

But he doesn’t know how to say it.

It goes like this: Fridays are for fucking up. Fridays are for fighting, for angry words spit over the lip of a glass, and it doesn’t matter who at. Fridays are for putting on armor so your past can’t hurt you anymore, because Fridays were always for saying _no_ before he decided that no meant maybe, and maybe was ten thousand questions away from _yes._

Fridays are for heels high enough to kill a man and winged eyeliner so sharp it could do the same.

Raidou picks her up, takes her out, cobbles together the pieces when she falls apart, and he doesn’t push. She’s woken up in his bed alone a number of times now, dressed in one of his old shirts and pajama pants he _must_ have bought for her specifically, because there’s no way they’d fit him. He sleeps on the couch, she asks why he bothers being kind, and he dutifully says _Because I care_ until one day he rolls his eyes and snaps that maybe she should _look_ for a change.

Her wings are smudged, hair a broken halo, but he wraps his arms around her in the mirror and whispers that he’d really love to see her happy on a Friday for once. When she turns to him, he leans down and kisses her, and the very foundation of her world is rocked.

It continues like this: Sunday becomes their day to rest, to stretch out in bed with a book and coffee and only each other for company. It’s in these endless hours that Sakura comes to the conclusion that there’s work to be done, healing to be had, and Raidou holds her close as she shakes and spills things he simultaneously strives to understand and forget. 

Thursday’s lunch dates turn to therapy days, but it’s no bother, because more often than not, she’s waiting when he comes home at night. 

It continues like this: Zabuza and Haku ask her to be there at their wedding, and tell her to invite that man she’s so keen on keeping away from them. When they show up, arm in arm, Sakura’s never seen such a wide grin on Zabuza’s face. Their ceremony is simple, quiet, and when it’s finished, Haku hands her the wildflowers in their hand and tells her they both love him, and wish them the best.

She begins to look forward to Fridays, because Fridays have come to be the nights that mean _fun._

It goes on like this: when winter begins to fade, he buys a ring. They’ve spent the better part of three years orbiting each other, he reasons, and it’s _time._ But spring is also a time for new things, and instead of pink cherry blossoms, he’s greeted with two pink lines and Sakura’s watering eyes as she whispers _I want to keep it, Rai._

He gathers her close and promises he won’t ever let her go, and when he finds out he’s going to have a little girl, he cries in the middle of the hospital. Sakura laughs, upper lip quivering, and pulls his face to hers for the gentlest kiss she’s ever given him as she promises their daughter’s going to look at him like he’s all the stars in the sky.

It goes on like this: Raidou proposes when he’s down tying her shoes, and she goes into labor the next day. Sayuri’s welcomed with the first few snowflakes of winter and the next few months are spent in an exhausted haze. It’s a steep learning curve, and there’s more than a few mistakes, more than a few fights fuelled by sleeplessness and the fire Raidou always says he likes. 

They put themselves back together, patch up the wounds and harken to Sayuri’s cries in the night before they fall asleep resting against one another in the nursery. It’s a difficult winter, but not unmanageable, and the slow dawn of the next spring brings a welcome reprieve in the form of Sakura going back to work part-time.

It ends like this: a summer wedding, a life together, and a happiness like the sort in the movies Raidou will never admit to enjoying. It ends not with a bang or a whimper, but with the creak of a porch swing as Sayuri runs around in the backyard of their new home. It ends with kindness and the knowledge that the world’s been a better, brighter place since they’ve been together, and most importantly, it ends with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments make my world go round, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
> [Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
